Godfamily
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: What if Harry was raised by someone besides the Dursleys? What if he grew up with someone who loved and took care of him? Read as a newly charge-free Sirius and Remus raise Harry before his first year.
1. Chapter 1

It was very dark out, considering it was only 8:00 in the evening in Little Whinging, Surrey. For the past week, black clouds had plagued the town with pouring rain.

With three 'pops' three wizards appeared out of nowhere. They made their way to the front door of number four Private Drive. The wizard in the lead was wearing long purple robes. He had long white hair with a long white beard to match. He looked over his half-moon spectacles at his two, slightly shorter, companions. One was wearing dark green robes, and had long black hair. The other had on dark blue robes, and brown hair. The two shorter wizards looked up at the wizard in the lead, Albus Dumbledore, and nodded. Dumbledore reached up and pressed on the doorbell. They heard thumping as someone approached the door. The door opened to reveal a very large man, with hardly any neck, and a very red face. His face paled of all the colour when he saw who was at his door. He gaped at them as they swiftly made their way through the open door. Vernon Dursley regained control over his mouth when the door closed behind Dumbledore.

'What are you doing in my house?' he demanded, his face contorted in anger.

'We are here,' Dumbledore began, 'to discuss a matter of concern with you and your wife.' Just at that moment a tall, skinny woman with a long neck and a face looking like a horse's came into the room.

'Who's at the door, Vern-,' she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the three wizards.

'Ah, hello, Petunia. I was just speaking to your husband. Now that you are here, we may begin with the important matter that is at hand,' Dumbledore said sitting on a couch. The other two wizards sat on either side of Dumbledore but Vernon and Petunia stayed standing. The wizard with black hair spotted a young boy with jet-black hair peeking around the corner. The wizard smiled to himself as the boy disappeared.

'What do you want?' Vernon demanded.

'To discuss with you the treatment of your nephew, Harry Potter.' Vernon paled of the little colour he had regained and said,

'It is none of your business how we treat the boy,' Vernon snarled. Dumbledore merely looked at him and Petunia, who was hiding behind her husband.

'We wish to speak to Harry. Could you please call him?' Dumbledore said calmly. He heard Petunia whimper from somewhere behind her husband, which made the two younger wizards snigger. Vernon hesitated then called,

'Boy! Get in here! Now!' the two young wizards looked at each other in shock. He didn't even use the child's name. They turned quickly as they heard the door open and a young boy stepped in. He had very untidy jet-black hair, bright emerald green eyes, and looked like he could swim in his large clothing.

'Yes, Uncle Vernon?' he asked timidly, sneaking a glance at the strangers.

'Hello, Harry. Please sit down we wish to talk with you for a moment. Vernon, Petunia, if you would please give us a moment?' Dumbledore said kindly. Vernon looked as if he wanted to argue, but thought better of it when the two young wizards pulled out a wand each. He quickly ushered his wife out of the room, and slammed the door shut. Harry quietly sat down on a big armchair across from the three strangers.

'Hello Harry. My name is Albus Dumbledore, this is Sirius Black,' he said gesturing to the man with the long black hair, 'and this is Remus Lupin,' Dumbledore concluded, pointing to the man with brown hair. Harry mumbled something incoherent, but Dumbledore disregarded this.

'Have you ever heard of us before, Harry?' Sirius asked. Harry shook his head, still not looking at them.

'We have come here, Harry, to ask you something,' Remus said gently. Harry still did not look up. Suddenly Dumbledore said,

'I have forgotten, I must be getting back to the school. There is an important meeting in ten minutes. I will see you gentlemen later, and with a wink he left the house.

'Harry,' Sirius began slowly after Dumbledore had left. When he saw Harry was not going to reply he continued, 'we were wondering, Harry, if you wanted to leave your aunt and uncle's house.' Harry looked up startled.

'What do you mean?' he asked, forgetting about his shyness for a moment, before looking down at his feet again.

'What we are asking, Harry,' Remus began, 'is whether you wanted to go and live somewhere else. Whether you wanted to leave your aunt and uncle's house. You would never have to come back.'

'Who are you?' Harry mumbled.

'We were friends of you mom and dad,' Sirius said quietly.

'You knew them?' Harry asked, amazed. Remus nodded sadly. Harry hesitated,

'Where would I go?'

'You would come and live with me. Your mom and dad made me your godfather which means if anything happened to them, I would take care of you,' Sirius answered. Harry appeared to be thinking very hard for a five year old. Finally he slowly looked up and quietly said,

'When can we go?' Sirius noted a hint of excitement in the boy's eyes.

'Is that a yes?' Remus asked, playfully. He watched as Harry slowly nodded, the tiniest of a smile on his face. 'Well, we can go now if you would like?' Harry nodded and Sirius chuckled. 'Well, lead us to your room. We'll help you pack.'

Harry stood up and slowly made his way to the stairs, but instead of going up the stairs, he stopped in front of a cupboard door.

'Harry, aren't we going to your room?' Sirius questioned. Harry nodded. Sirius and Remus watched with confused faces as Harry opened the cupboard door and crawled in and started rummaging around. Sirius stuck his head in and gasped.

The little cupboard had a small camp bed, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling, some toys on a small shelf, and clothes lying at the foot of the bed.

'Harry… is this your room?' Sirius asked slowly, hoping that he was wrong. He paled when he saw the five-year-old nod. Sirius backed out of the cupboard and whispered what he had learned to Remus. Remus let out a quiet growl when he heard. A few minutes later Harry crawled out of the cupboard with a bag of clothes and a few toys.

'Would you like to come with me please, Harry? Sirius is just going to have a quick word with your aunt and uncle,' Remus said, leading Harry to the sitting room

Sirius strode into the Dursley's kitchen, where a very frightened Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sitting.

'So,' Sirius started. Husband and wife just stared at him. 'You kept him in a _cupboard?_' he said in a deadly clam voice. Petunia whimpered. 

'It is none of your concern how we treat the boy!' Vernon snarled.

'Actually you're wrong there. It _is_ my concern of how you treat the boy!' Sirius said, his anger bubbling up. 'We are taking him away! He will live with me and will never have to come back here! You will never harm him again!' Vernon regained use of his tongue and said,

'How _dare_ you criticize our parenting ways! We gave him a roof to live und-'

'How dare _you_ call what you make him do, what you feed him, and where you make him sleep, parenting! You are horrible muggles!'

'You are not taking the boy! We are his guardians! And how dare you call us mugglies!' Vernon yelled. Sirius just laughed.

'You think you are his guardians? No. _I_ am his _godfather_! Lily and James appointed me godfather when he was born!' Sirius shouted back, while pulling out his wand and pointing it at the two Dursleys. Vernon said so quietly,

'Take him. We do not want him here anymore. I do not want to have to constantly worry about the pest. Just leave and never come here again.' Sirius looked at him before grinning mischievously and saying,

'Why thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley! You are so generous. If only I could be as generous as that. But wait! I can!' and with a swish of his wand the kitchen turned from a peach to a bright pink. He quickly put up a shield in the kitchen doorway so he could not be harmed as he said,

'Don't worry, if you don't like it, although I don't know why you wouldn't, it will wear off in twenty-four hours.' He waved at the furious Dursleys, and walked back into the sitting room where there was a bit of tension with Remus on one couch and Harry on the other.

'Well, we best be off,' Sirius said, trying to break the tension filled room. Both Remus and Harry stood up.

'Harry,' Sirius began, 'do you trust me?' he watched as the little boy nodded after a slight hesitation.

'Ok, come here,' the boy hesitated then slowly walked to Sirius. Sirius went to pick Harry up, but the boy jumped back, frightened. Last time he was picked up like that he had been thrown into his cupboard.

'It's okay, Harry. I'm just going to pick you up. I'm not going to hurt you, alright?' Harry nodded, but Sirius still felt him tense when he picked him up.

'You might feel really strange for a minute, but it's nothing to worry about,' Remus cautioned. Once Harry nodded, the two wizards disapparated, with Harry almost cutting off Sirius' oxygen supply, by holding on so tight.

Once the Sirius and Harry appeared in the kitchen of an old looking house, Sirius looked down at Harry to see fear in his eyes.

'It's okay Harry, that's called apparation,' Sirius told the boy, 'its nothing to worry about. wizards do it all the time.' Harry looked up, confused, when Sirius said wizards.

'Wizards?' he asked quietly.

'Yes, Harry, wizards. I am a wizard, Remus is a wizard, Dumbledore is a wizard, you parents were wizards, and _you_ are a wizard.' Harry blinked.

'Me? There's no such thing as wizards.'

'Yes you are a wizard, and yes there is such thing as wizards. When you turn eleven you will go to a wizard's school called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." It's a really good school. Dumbledore is the headmaster there. I went to school there, Remus went there, and your parents went there.' Harry looked up in admiration. Sirius chuckled and said,

'Well, let's get you to bed. I'll show you your new room,' and he picked Harry up, who tensed again, and carried him to his room. He stopped outside of a bedroom that said "_Harry James Potter_" in red letters on a gold plaque.

'Well open the door and tell me what you think!' Sirius said, putting Harry down. He watched as Harry opened the door and gasped. The walls were red, the bed sheets were red with gold embroidery, and the carpet was gold. There was a big window with gold curtains, and a seat that jutted out of the house. The closet was big and spacious with lots of new clothes, and at the end of the bed was a trunk that read "_Harry James Potter_" in gold writing. The lid was up and there were lots of toys inside of it. There were two mahogany dressers, filled with more clothing. At the head of the bed there was a picture of the Gryffindor logo. There were various pictures of Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Harry as a baby, on the walls. Sirius chuckled as Harry took a few cautious steps towards the middle of the room.

'Is this _my _room?' Harry asked quietly, amazed.

'Of course it is,' Sirius answered. 'Now, since it is already nine o'clock, I suggest we get you to bed.' He walked to a dresser and pulled out a pair of blue pajamas.

'Do you need help getting changed?' Sirius asked. Harry nodded shyly.

'Well, come here then.' A few minutes later Harry was in his new bed.

'Oh yes, Harry, I have this for you.' He pulled a stuffed animal from under the bed. It was a deer with antlers.

'Your dad was able to turn into an animal, and this is what he turned into. We called him Prongs.' Harry took the animal from Sirius and lay down, hugging the stag to him tightly. A minute later, Harry was in a deep sleep. Sirius got up, turned the light off, and walked to the door. He turned around and whispered,

'Goodnight, Harry,' before he closed the door and went to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sirius was up at the crack of dawn. He stayed still, lying in bed for a minute, trying to remember what was different. And then it struck him,

'Harry's here!' he thought happily. He bounded out of bad, but made sure to keep quiet as he made his way to the bathroom. After a nice long shower he went down the stairs into the kitchen, where he started to make breakfast. A while later, when the sun was actually up, Sirius decided to wake Harry up. He walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to his godson's bedroom. What he saw made him smile.

Harry was curled up into a ball in his giant bed. His stuffed stag was clutched against his chest. Sirius tiptoed to the bed and whispered,

'Harry, time to wake up.' Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sirius stood, with his hands on his hips, as he watched the boy yawn and step out of bed. He couldn't help but think how adorable the boy was, his black hair sticking up all ways, wearing blue, stuffed stag in hand.

'C'mon, Harry. Time for breakfast,' Sirius said smiling. Harry nodded not looking at Sirius, but following him out the door and down the stairs. Sirius frowned. The boy was way to shy for his own good. Usually kids his age wouldn't shut up. Sirius smirked as his thoughts turned to those of turning Harry into a mini-marauder.

Once at the kitchen table, Sirius asked Harry what he wanted too eat.

'We have toast, muffins, eggs, sausage, bacon. Anything you want. Take your pick!' Harry mumbled something that Sirius couldn't comprehend.

'What was that Harry?' Sirius asked, leaning forward a bit.

'Toast please,' he mumbled a little louder, setting his stag on the table.

'Toast coming right up!' A few minutes later, Sirius and Harry were both eating their toast at the kitchen table. Sirius couldn't take it anymore; he needed to break the silence.

'So Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to got to Diagon Alley today?' Harry looked up from his toast and asked timidly,

'What's Diagon Alley?'

'It's okay for you to ask questions Harry. You don't live with your aunt and uncle; you're now free to ask all the questions you want. Anyways, Diagon Alley is like a mall for witches and wizards. It's where we shop. So, did you want to go check it out?' Harry nodded his head.

'Okay! Well, we'd better get you ready. Let's go.' He offered his hand to Harry, who looked up at Sirius shyly, and took his hand, or more like his finger. Sirius led Harry up to his bedroom, where they chose a pair of jeans, a red sweatshirt and black trainers.

An hour later Sirius led Harry to the fireplace, Harry holding his stag closely.

'Okay Harry, we're going to Floo to Diagon Alley. All we have to do is take some powder,' at this he pulled out a pot of green powder, 'and you throw it into the fire, step into it, and say the name of the place you want to go to. It's easy but I'll carry you until you're old enough to Floo by yourself. We're going to be spinning for a few seconds too, just so you know. There's no reason to be scared, it's perfectly safe. Okay? On, and keep a tight hold on your stag.'

'Okay,' Harry said shyly. Sirius picked him up and rested Harry on his hip. He grabbed some Floo powder threw it into the fire, stepped in, and shouted 'The Leaky Cauldron!'

They spun around for a few seconds before the two landed in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked up at Sirius with shock and excitement in his eyes.

'Can we go back that way?' He asked quietly. Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair and said,

'Of course we can! What is it that you like about it so much?'

'I like spinning around.' Harry answered quietly, although you could catch the excitement in his voice. Sirius chuckled as he picked Harry back up and made his way to the back of the pub. Sirius took his wand out of his pocket and started tapping bricks on the wall behind the pub. At once, the bricks started forming into an archway.

'Wow,' Harry said in amazement. Sirius smiled and ruffled the toddler's hair once again.

'Wow is right. Now how about we go look at some toys?' Harry nodded enthusiastically. Sirius sighed. He had thought Harry would be shy around him forever, but he seemed to be getting over it already.

Godfather and godson walked over to 'Children's Play', a shop filled with toys for toddlers. They ended up staying at the shop for a little over two hours, as Harry looked at all the toys. They left the shop with bags filled with toys, that although Harry hadn't asked for them, Sirius had bought them.

'Did you want some ice cream Harry?' Sirius asked as they approached Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor. Harry nodded hugging his stag to his chest. He had become his regular shy, quiet self when they had left the toyshop. Sirius sighed. He found it slightly annoying when Harry's mood changed so suddenly, but that was part of his job, to get Harry to become more outspoken.

Sirius stopped at Florean Fortescue's and ordered two ice cream cones. He gave one to Harry as they sat down at a table outside the parlor. He smiled as Harry watched all the people walk by. He noticed that Harry seemed to be staring at something very intently. Sirius turned around to find it was a very large group of red haired people.

'That's a lot of people with red hair, isn't it Harry?' Harry started when Sirius spoke, and nodded. Harry suddenly let out a big yawn.

'Tired kiddo?' Sirius asked. Harry nodded. Sirius asked a passer-by the time, and was startled to find it was already seven o'clock.

'Well, let's get going Harry. You still need to eat your supper before you fall asleep.' He picked Harry up, who was thankfully not resisting any more, made sure he had his stag, and headed to The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry started growing excited when Sirius stopped in front of the fireplace.

'You really do like Flooing, don't you?' Sirius asked laughing when Harry nodded.

Once back at the house, Sirius put Harry in his room with his new toys as he went to make supper. Half hour later Sirius appeared in Harry's room to find him playing with a set of mini dragons.

'Harry, time for supper,' Harry looked up from his spot on the floor.

'Now?' he asked disappointed, yet, still in his quiet voice. Sirius chuckled,

'Yes now. Come on,' he pulled Harry up by his hand and the two walked to the kitchen. After supper, the two wandered into the sitting room, where Sirius started teaching Harry wizard's chess. They kept at it until Harry fell asleep while waiting for Sirius to take his turn. Once Sirius moved, he looked up to find Harry in a deep sleep, his head on the table.

Sirius picked Harry up and used his wand to change Harry into his pajamas, and then set him into his bed and placed his stag beside him. He tucked the covers in, walked to the door and whispered 'goodnight', and turned off the lights, making sure to leave the door open incase Harry needed him at anytime in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next two weeks, Sirius had invited Remus over a total of twenty-seven times. They had been working together to get Harry more outspoken, but it wasn't turning out so well. They had had very long conversations on the most ridiculous thing like how they liked their eggs done. One particular conversation on pie had lasted a total of three hours and forty-two minutes. They would have these conversations so that they could get Harry to voice his opinion, but so far, he only listened, speaking when Sirius or Remus addressed him directly.

Late one night after Harry had gone to sleep, Sirius and Remus sat at Sirius' kitchen table discussing what to do about Harry's shyness.

'I think,' Remus began, 'that Harry needs a friend. That way he might start feeling more comfortable around people.'

'But he already has friends. You and me.' Sirius protested.

'Yes, that's true, but maybe he needs friends his own age.'

'There's no one his age around here.'

'Isn't there a boy the exact same age as him down the street?'

'Yes, but I don't like him.' Sirius said stubbornly. Remus looked at him.

'Look,' Sirius began, 'he's a muggle. What if Harry accidentally told him something? Or, once Harry leaves for Hogwarts, we're going to have to tell the kid all kinds of lies.' Remus sat thinking for a few moments.

'All right then, but we have to get him over this shyness stage soon. He can't go around like this forever.' Sirius nodded and the two sat thinking for the next few minutes. After quite a while Remus said,

'I think the best thing to do is always ask him his opinion; include him in our conversations and that type of stuff.' Sirius agreed and Remus left to let Sirius get to bed.

Over the course of the next week, Sirius and Remus put their plan into action, and it was working. The two would randomly ask Harry if he liked their outfit, or ask him what he wanted for dinner or what he wanted to do for the day. Over time, Harry started to ask to do something by himself, without anyone asking him. Sirius was so overjoyed when this occurred, that he took Harry to Diagon Ally and bought him a half a dozen new toys. This confused Harry, but he accepted it without question.

Before Sirius knew it, it was July twenty-ninth, two days before Harry's birthday. Sirius was planning a surprise party for Harry, but was having trouble figuring out what to get him. Remus of course, had already gotten Harry a gift, but refused to tell Sirius what it was. As Sirius was watching Harry play, it came to him. He ran to the fireplace and flooed Remus quickly asking him to come and watch Harry for an hour. As soon as Remus stepped out of the fireplace, Sirius ran out the front door and turned on the spot, apparating to some unknown location.

An hour later, Sirius apparated to the front of his house, Harry's present behind his back. He peered into the house and quickly stepped in when he saw no one was there. He sprinted up the stairs to his room where he put Harry's present in his closet. He then went down the stairs to find Harry and Remus sitting on the grass out in the back playing with magical blocks. He smiled when he saw that Harry was saying something to Remus and Remus smiled. Sirius opened the door and stepped outside, sitting on the grass beside Harry, and he started to build a tower with the blocks, talking with his two best friends in the world.

The day of Harry's birthday dawned bright and early. As Sirius looked out his bedroom window, he was glad to see that the day would most likely be a nice, sunny, warm one. He quickly went to the bathroom and had a shower in record-breaking time, then proceeded down the stairs to decorate the whole living room in red and gold streamers and balloons. Not even a minute after Sirius finished decorating, he heard movement upstairs. Sirius sat on the couch waiting for impatiently for Remus to arrive. Remus arrived out of breath, right when Sirius stood up, having decided he was going to floo him.

'Sorry I'm late Padfoot.'

'Don't worry 'bout it,' Sirius said dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

'Wow, the place looks great,' Remus said looking around the room. 'I didn't know you could do this yourself. Is Harry up yet?' he asked quickly at the glare Sirius was sending him.

'Yeah, I heard him moving around up there. He should be down soon.'

Ten minutes later, the two friends heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They settled themselves down on the stairs and waited for Harry to enter, each with a huge grin on their faces. Sirius had wanted to jump out from behind a couch to surprise Harry even more, but Remus had dismissed that idea saying that with Harry's past, he might not take it well. Finally the two adults could see the shadow of the small boy. When he stepped into the living room, his mouth dropped. He looked at Sirius and then Remus, frozen in place.

'Surprise!' Sirius shouted happily.

'Is this for me? My birthday?' Harry questioned.

'Of course. Who or what else would it be for?' Remus questioned. Sirius could hear the amusement in his voice. Sirius went and picked Harry up, putting him on his shoulders, and walked into the kitchen, Remus right behind them. After the trio finished eating, Remus handed Harry his present. Harry looked at it in awe which made Sirius chuckle.

'Open it kiddo!' Sirius said. Harry obeyed and carefully opened the gift. Sirius and Remus exchanged amused grins.

'Wow,' they heard Harry whisper. Sirius looked at the gift Harry had received from Remus and felt his eyes go wide. Sitting in a cage beside Harry was a snowy owl with big amber eyes.

'Wow Moony,' Sirius started. 'That was a good idea.' Remus smiled.

'Thank you, Padfoot.'

'Mine next!' Sirius announced. He handed Harry a long slim package. Harry took it gently and carefully unwrapped it. Harry took the broom out and looked at it curiously.

'Why did you give me a broom Sirius?' Harry asked. Remus raised an eyebrow when he heard the boy ask something without being encouraged too, but smiled at the fact that Harry didn't know what it was.

'That Harry,' Sirius started quickly getting over the shock of being asked a question by Harry, 'is a broom stick, which you can fly.' Harry stared at him, awe written all over his face.

'You mean I can fly a broom?' Harry asked.

'Of course you can fly a broom! Your dad did. Your mom didn't care for flying all that much though. I can teach you if you like.' Sirius said smiling.

'You can? That'd be awesome! Can you teach me now?' Harry asked. Sirius and Remus shared a confused look at how much Harry was speaking his mind this day, but Sirius answered non the less.

'Of course I'll teach you, but not today. Okay?' Harry's face turned into a frown but he nodded all the same.

'Okay.' Sirius smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Later that night after the cake had been devoured and Remus had left, Sirius and Harry were sitting in the living room. Harry was on the floor, surrounded by books he had found in his room 'reading' them. Sirius was watching the boy in amusement. He knew for a fact that Harry, a now six-year-old boy could not read.

'Sirius?' Harry asked.

'What?' He said stupidly, shaking himself from his thoughts.

'What does this word say?' He asked pointing to a word in a textbook. Sirius leaned over and read the word.

'It says Hedwig. Why?'

'That's what I'm naming my owl. Hedwig.'

'Hedwig, eh? That's a nice name. Hey, Harry, how about Remus and I start to teach you how to read and write?' Harry looked at him for a moment before he said,

'Okay. When do we start?' The young boy now looked excited.

'Well, I'm going to have to floo Remus to ask him when he can, but it should be soon. I think we'll teach you to read before you learn to write though.' Harry nodded and went back to sitting on the floor with his books. Sirius stood up and went to fetch the Daily Prophet from the kitchen. He hadn't had a chance to read it earlier that day because of Harry's party.

An hour later, Sirius folded up his paper, and looked to Harry. He had to laugh at what he saw.

Harry was surrounded by piles of books, and was sleeping with his head on a particularly high pile consisting of five thick books. Sirius picked the boy up and walked up the stairs to his room. He pulled back the covers and placed the boy under them. He didn't have to change him as he had had the boy put him pajamas on earlier. Sirius then pulled the cover up, over his godson. He walked to the window to let Hedwig outside for a hunt, then walked to the door which he still left open incase Harry needed him and turned off the light.

'Goodnight and happy birthday, Harry.'


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Sirius began to get very frustrated

Over the next few months, Sirius began to get very frustrated. Harry would have his days where he would act like any other normal six-year-old, and then there would be times where he would say maybe ten words the whole day, the majority of the days being the silent ones.

One day Sirius had just exploded, cursing the Dursleys, because Harry wasn't talking very much. He had scared poor Harry into his room for the rest of the day, and Sirius had ended up crawling under the bed beside Harry to apologize.

All in all, otherwise, things were, in Sirius' opinion, perfect. He and Harry would have a lot of silent fun. Sirius had started teaching Harry to ride a broom, and Harry was doing 'bloody fantastic' in Sirius' words. According to Remus, Harry was going to be a 'horribly foul mouthed child' when he got older due to Sirius' 'lack of proper language around the boy'.

Harry was doing well in Wizard's Chess too. He had almost beaten Sirius one day. Remus and Sirius had also finally gotten around to teaching Harry to read and write. He was a remarkably fast learner. He was able to read one of Sirius' textbooks after four months. He was having difficulty with his writing though. It was extremely hard to decipher the toddler's writing.

One day, in early June, eight-year-old Harry ran down the stairs, his face contorted with anger.

'Sirius!' he yelled throughout the house. Remus, who was visiting, raised his eyebrow at the boy's appearance. He was covered from head to toe in a white powder. Remus thought it looked suspiciously like flour. Sirius casually walked into the sitting room from the kitchen. Remus could tell he was trying to keep a straight face.

'Yes?' Sirius smirked.

'What is bloody wrong with you?' Harry asked in a calm tone he had learned from Remus.

'Language,' Remus cautioned. Harry glowered at him and went back too glaring at Sirius who was lying on the sofa, crying from laughing so hard. Harry swiftly walked over to him and hit him on the back of the head.

'That,' he began, 'is for sabotaging my closet to cover me in flour.' He turned to Remus and said, 'Clean me?' Remus raised an eyebrow, and Harry hastily added, 'please?' Remus nodded and cast a cleaning charm on Harry. Once Harry was clean, he shot another glare at Sirius who was still laughing heartily, and went back up to his room.

Once Harry was gone, Remus turned to his best friend who was still laughing, though not as hard.

'May I ask why you would sabotage your godson's closet to cover him in flour?' Sirius calmed down after a few minutes and said,

'I was bored; you had taken Harry to your house. What else was I supposed to do? Sabotage my own closet?' Remus rolled his eyes. He would never have normal friends. He would never have friends who would sit down and read the Daily Prophet instead of sabotaging their godson's room. He knew this, but he wouldn't exchange Harry and Sirius for the world.

'I feel terribly sorry for Harry. Having to live with a former marauder for so many years.' Remus said smirking.

'Hey! I am _not_ a _former_ marauder! I still have it in me! Did you miss what just happened to Harry?' Sirius replied faking hurt. Remus smirked and stood up.

'I have to get going. Why don't you take Harry out to play Quidditch or something? He must be bored, up in his room.' Sirius rolled his eyes and said,

'I am Harry's godfather, not you. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like you know everything,' Sirius replied in a mock annoyed voice.

'Tell Harry I said good-bye.' Remus said ignoring Sirius' last comment completely and he left the house, apparating away, still smiling.

Harry and Sirius were flying around the backyard of their country cottage playing Quidditch. They were tied fifty to fifty when Harry landed and fell dramatically to the ground. Sirius smirked and asked,

'What's wrong kiddo? Are you dying?' Harry glared at him and said,

'No. For your information, I am not dying. I'm hungry.' Sirius chuckled and said,

'Well then come on. I'll get you something to eat so you don't starve. Race you!' And Sirius jumped onto his broom again and flew to the cottage, Harry a few yards away yelling,

'Hey! No fair! You started early!' When godfather and godson got to the cottage a minute later, they were laughing quite hard. After a few minutes of calming down, they headed into the cottage where Harry sat at the table while Sirius asked,

'So, what do you want to eat before you die of starvation?' he smirked. Harry playfully glared at him and said,

'How about… treacle tart!' Sirius stared at him.

'You are not having tracle tart for lunch. How about corned beef sandwiches?'

'Okay, and then treacle tart?' Sirius laughed.

'Yeah, okay, and then treacle tart.' Harry cheered.

After lunch, Harry went up to his room and read through some comics while Sirius cleaned up. Once Sirius finished cleaning the kitchen, he went up the stairs to check on Harry. He had to clap a hand over his mouth when he saw Harry stretched out on his stomach on the floor, comic under his face. Sirius shook his head and smiled, leaving Harry asleep on the floor. Just another normal day in the Black/Potter house.


	5. Chapter 5

'I'll be right back. Don't leave the yard.' Sirius told nine-year-old Harry as he went into the house from the backyard, where Sirius was relaxing, as Harry flew around on his broom.

'Where're you going?' Harry called.

'I'm just going to get a butterbeer. I'll be right back.' Harry nodded as Sirius walked back into the kitchen.

As Sirius searched through the pantry for a butterbeer, a very annoying buzzing started. He straightened up as he tried to figure out what it was as the buzzing got louder.

'Bloody hell, what is that...' Sirius muttered to himself. It suddenly got to the volume so that Sirius had to cover his ears, when, suddenly, it stopped.

'What the he-' He suddenly blanched and dropped the bottle he was holding, sprinting for the back door.

'Harry...' he recognised that sound as one of the protection charms around the house being broken. It was the one signalling a Death Eater's entrance into the wards. Only someone with the Dark Mark could be detected by it. Sirius searched the sky, looking for any sign of Harry. He then searched the grounds. When he got nothing, he sprinted into the cottage and flooed to Remus'.

'Remus!' He called from his friend's study. Remus sprinted into the room, looking worried.

'Sirius? What's wrong? Where's Harry?' Sirius collapsed onto the sofa, as his shaking legs could no longer support him. He stuttered,

'Buzzing... Louder... Harry... Death Eaters...' Remus looked at his friend, concerned for his sanity.



'Sirius, you have to speak clearly. I don't understand.' Sirius slowly said,

'I was in the orchard with Harry, as he was flying his broom, and I went inside to get a drink. I heard a buzzing sound suddenly and then realised that it,' he had to stop a moment. 'I realised that it was one of the wards breaking. It was the warning that someone with the Dark Mark had entered the wards. I ran outside and, and Harry was gone.' Remus paled of the little colour he had and said,

'Let's, let's get back to the cottage, and we'll floo Dumbledore. He, he should know what to do.' Sirius shakily got up and let Remus lead him to the fireplace. As soon as Sirius got to his cottage, he sank onto a sofa, as Remus flooed Dumbledore. Dumbledore stepped out; one of most troublesome looks etched upon his face. He started waving his wand around, muttering different things. He stopped and looked to the two young men sitting on the sofa. The words that came out of his mouth were some of the most horrible words Sirius had ever heard.

'Bellatrix Lestrange entered the wards this afternoon. I am afraid it is she who has taken Harry.'


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius' head shot up at Dumbledore's words and he ground out,

'Bellatrix has Harry?'

'Sirius, don't go doing anything rash-' Remus was cut off as Sirius started shouting,

'RASH! RASH! YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO DO ANYTHING RASH WHILE THAT BASTARD OF A COUSIN OF MINE HAS MY GODSON! I'LL-'

'Sirius,' Remus warned.

'REMUS SHUT THE HELL UP! I JUST WANT TO GET MY GODSON BACK!' and with that, Sirius broke down and started to sob. This startled Remus. He had never seen Sirius break down before, at least as far as he could remember. He went over to Sirius and pulled him into a hug.

'You, you don't know Bellatrix li-like I, I do. She's, she's evil. She'll tor-torture him, sh-she mig-'

'Sirius,' Dumbledore started. 'I am going to send you to Hogwarts where Madame Pomfrey will give you a Calming Draft. I am going to alert some of the more trusted Aurors at the Ministry to assist us in searching for Harry.' Sirius nodded numbly as Remus helped him up and apparated them both to just outside the gates to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey was waiting to let them in.

'Come now, we must get him to the Hospital Wing before he becomes unconscious.' Remus nodded and the two helped Sirius up to the Hospital Wing. Once there, Madame Pomfrey bustled off to her office to collect the Calming Draft as Remus led Sirius to an empty bed. Madame Pomfrey came back with a goblet of a purple liquid. She handed it to Sirius who drank it in one go.

'Sirius, why don't you try taking a nap?' Remus suggested. Sirius nodded mutely and lay down on his bed. When Remus was sure that Sirius was asleep, he flooed back to Sirius' cottage. When he stood up, he noticed six other wizards, most likely Aurors, milling about.

'Ah, Remus, I'm glad you decided to come back.' Dumbledore said. Remus nodded. 'We are going to search the grounds for anything Bellatrix Lestrange may have dropped or left behind. With anything we can find we will be able to cast tracking spells on the items, and hopefully, Harry as soon as we can.' Remus nodded. Now, would everyone please gather round?' All the Aurors and Remus grouped around Dumbledore. Alastor, Remus, I would like you to search the north part of the wood surrounding the cottage. Elphias and Hestia, you will search the east part of the wood and Kingsley and I will search the west and south, as there is not much space to cover for those parts. If you find anything, send a patronus. Everyone nodded and headed out to the woods. They had only been outside searching for ten minutes when a parrot patronus came into focus and said in Hestia's voice,

'Found something. Meet back at the cottage.' Alastor and Remus hurried back to the cottage where they saw Hestia, Elphias, Kingsley and Dumbledore waiting by the door.

'What is it you've found?' Dumbledore asked. Elphias held out a piece of black cloth. 'I know a spell that will tell you the location of the owner, as long as it is newly lost.' He took it and placed it on the ground. 

He waved his wand over the cloth and started muttering under his breath. Dumbledore stopped and looked up at his companions. 'It seems,' he started. 'That Bellatrix is in a forest, just outside of London. We will need to think of a plan and fast.'

An hour later, the six had a plan and were getting ready to leave, apparating to the forest where Bellatrix Lestrange was known to be. When they all apparated, they put a disillusion charm on each other, and split up, closing in on Bellatrix.

When they started to hear her voice, Remus peered around the tree he was behind. He saw Harry, tied to a tree, unconscious. Remus waited until he saw the sign, red sparks. When he did, he sprinted towards Harry. His main goal was to get Harry out alive and safe. The red sparks had distracted Bellatrix and her partner long enough for her partner, who happened to be Lucius Malfoy, to get stunned. Bellatrix whirled around and shot a stunner, getting Elphias. Remus shot one at her, as he ran to Harry, but got Hestia by accident. He cursed under his breath, and ran even faster. He dropped to his knees beside Harry and whispered,

'Finito Incantatem,' Harry stirred.

'Remus?' he asked.

'Shhh,' Remus said and muttered a disillusion charm for Harry.

'Ouch!' Harry yelped.

'What's wrong?'

'I-I don't know. My arm really hu-hurts tho-though. I want to see Sirius. Pl-please, I want to s-see Sirius, Remus!' Remus nodded distractedly.

'Hold on, I'm going to just fix your arm a bit. Ferula.' Splints shot out of the wand and wrapped themselves around Harry's arm. Remus proceeded to pick the boy up, but Harry let out a yelp. Remus quickly cast Protego before Bellatrix could do anything, and put the boy back on the ground.

'What hurts, Harry?' Harry winced and pointed to his stomach. 'Your ribs?' Harry nodded. 'Okay, well just bear with me; I'm taking you to Sirius.' Harry nodded and held tight to Remus, wincing as he was picked up. Remus cast two patronuses quickly, before apparating. One to Madame Pomfrey, telling her he was going to the cottage, that Harry was hurt and to bring Sirius. The other was to Dumbledore, telling him he had Harry and was taking him somewhere safe.

When Remus got to the cottage, he hurried in and lay Harry on his bed. The door flew open and Madame Pomfrey rushed in, followed by Sirius. He still looked calm, so the Calming Draft was still 

working. Remus went to Sirius as Madame Pomfrey worked on Harry. She stood up five minutes later, just as Sirius' Calming Draft wore off and said,

'That's the best I can do. He had a broken arm, sprained wrist and four broken ribs on his right side. I can only ask you to keep him from using his right arm too much for the next few days. His ribs are perfectly fine, though.' Remus nodded and let go of Sirius, who had been trying to get away from him. Sirius ran to Harry and pulled him into a fierce hug, Harry holding on just as tight. Both were sobbing loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Harry's rescue, Sirius was woken up in the middle of the night by a terrible screaming. He flung himself out of bed and ran to his godson's room, from which the screaming was coming. Sirius flung the door open and raced to his godson's bed. He sat down on the edge and tried to shake Harry awake. He tried for several more minutes before Harry gave a start and sat up straight in his bed, almost hitting his head with Sirius'.

'Si-Sirius?'

'I'm here kiddo. Shhh, it's alright. Shhh, c'mon now.' Sirius whispered to his godson, rocking him back and forth. Once Harry calmed down, Sirius picked the eight year old up and carried him down the stairs to the kitchen where he poured some Butterbeer for the two of them. The two sat for several minutes, Sirius sipping at his Butterbeer as Harry stared glumly down at his.

'What's wrong Harry?' Harry started and looked at Sirius, his bright green eyes filled with fear.

'The lady in the mask,' he said quietly. Sirius winced and inwardly cursed his cousin.

'What about the lady in the mask?'

'She was going to kill you and Remus,' he said even quieter. Sirius sighed and got up, going to the other side of the table where his godson sat. He wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up so they were sitting on the floor together, Harry in Sirius' lap.

'Harry listen to me okay?' Sirius asked gently. The boy nodded.

'The lady in the mask is never going to harm Remus or myself, ever. Nor will she hurt you ever again, because if she even touched a hair on your head, I'd beat her to a bloody pulp.' Harry gave a small laugh and said,

'I know you would.' Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's head.

'Can you go back to sleep?' Harry flushed and asked, barely audible,

'Can I sleep in your room?'

'Of course you can. C'mon now.' Sirius picked the boy up and carried him to his room. It was a large room painted red with gold curtains, rug and bed spread. Sirius put his godson in the bed, tucking him in.

'Can you get Prongs, Sirius?' Sirius looked up.

'Prongs, I haven't seen him in ages. I thought you lost him last year.' Harry flushed again and mumbled,

'I never lost him; I was just too old for a stuffed animal. He's under my pillow. Can you get him, please Sirius?' Sirius couldn't say no. Whatever would help his godson over his kidnapping, the better.



'Sure thing mate, I'll be right back.' Sirius jogged to Harry's room, which was, he noted, quite a mess. He reached under the pillow and felt the stuffed stag. Pulling it out, he went back to his room to find Harry under the blankets. At that moment, Sirius felt fury like never before. His cousin had possibly traumatized his godson for life.

'Here kiddo,' he said gently, giving Harry his stag.

'Thank you.'

'No problem,' and Sirius climbed into his bed beside his godson. As soon as the covers were over them both, Harry climbed over to Sirius, burying his head in his shirt. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

'I don't know what to do Remus. He won't stop following me.' Sirius and Remus were sitting at Sirius' kitchen table having a hushed conversation so as to not wake Harry who was sleeping in the next room.

'Well, he just needs to get over this whole Bellatrix thing. He is just a kid Padfoot. He can't just up and forget about it, but I do see why you're worried. Maybe... maybe he should stay at my house for the day, so he can't be around you. That way-' Remus was cut off by a loud scream coming from the sitting room.

'I'll be right back,' Sirius said wearily. For the past week, each night Sirius had been woken by Harry's screaming, and each night Harry had ended up in Sirius' bed.

'Harry, wake up kiddo. C'mon wake up, please.' Harry started and opened his eyes, promptly rolling off the sofa he had been napping on.

'Whoa, you okay.' Harry nodded in response to Remus' question.

'Harry,' Sirius hesitated. 'How would you like to go over to Remus' today?'

'You too?'

'Uh, no, not me. I've some errands to run.'

'I'm not going anywhere without Sirius.' Harry said stubbornly.

'Harry,' Sirius tried desperately. 'I need to run some errands, it'll only be for the afternoon. You know Remus.'

'You're trying to get rid of me?' The child asked. Sirius looked appalled.

'Of course I'm not trying to get rid of you! Why do you think that?'

'You want me to go to Remus' while you go somewhere else.'



'Harry, Im not getting rid of you! You know I would never do that. Now tell me please, whats really bothering you. Harry hesitated, looking down in his lap.

'I don't want that lady in the mask to hurt you.' When he looked up, his eyes were swimming with tears.

Hey, that lady'll never hurt us again. I've told you that already. Shes in Azkaban. She'll never ever come near us again.' Harry wiped his face on his sleeve before looking up at Remus, then Sirius.

Cmon now, why dont you go with Remus back to his place, and Ill come over for dinner in a few hours when Im done my errands. That okay with you?' Harry looked at Remus and then Sirius and nodded.

Yeah, its okay with me.

Okay, come on then mate,' Remus said, leading the way to the fireplace so they could floo over to his cottage.

'I'll be over in a few hours Moony,' Sirius called to Remus' retreating back.

'Okay, see you then.'

Sirius was bored. No, that was an understatement. Sirius was tired of the stillness about his cottage. He was bored beyond belief. He still had another three hours before he went to pick Harry up from Remus'. He didn't actually have any errands to run, it was just an excuse to try and help Harry overcome his... Clinginess.

Sirius got up and went up the stairs to Harry's room. He needed to do something. He opened the door and started at the mess in the room. Clothes, books, toys and every other imaginable thing was on the floor. Sirius sighed and started cleaning the room.

Two hours later Sirius was done cleaning his Godson's room.

'_Teenagers are supposed to be messy, but an eight year old?'_ He thought. He looked at his watch and sighed. One more hour, he sighed.

'Harry, Sirius is here,' Remus called into the sitting room where Harry was sitting playing with some toys Remus had unearthed for him. Harry jumped up when he heard Sirius' voice and raced to the kitchen, throwing himself at his Godfather.

'Hey mate, were you behaved?'

'Of course I was,' Harry scoffed. The two older men chuckled.

'Well, I guess you can have dessert later. Go clean up quickly and we'll go home for some dinner.'



'Okay,' and he ran out of the room.

'Thanks Moony, I think it helped a lot,' Sirius said quietly.

'No problem,' was Remus' reply. 'Just, if he wakes from another nightmare, don't let him sleep in your room. Just stay in his room until he falls back asleep.'

'Since when have you been an expert on kids?'

'I've never been an expert on kids, Padfoot. It's just common sense.'

'Okay then, whatever you say-'

'I'm done,' a voice called. 'And hungry,' Harry added as an afterthought. Sirius smiled as Remus shook his head.

'You've been around Sirius for too long mate.' Sirius glared at him playfully,

'Hey!'

'It's only been two years,' Harry said shrugging, his first real smile in a week. Sirius beamed, glancing at Remus, to see him smiling too.

'Well, let's get going.'

'Bye Remus,' Harry thanked him and gave the man a hug.

'Bye Harry, Sirius. I'll see you two soon.' Sirius led Harry to the fireplace where they flooed home. As Harry fell out of the fireplace, he was caught by his godfather who instantly picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

'Sirius let me down!'

'No can do.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to?' Harry grunted in response as Sirius carried him into the kitchen, setting him down on a chair.

'So, what do you want for dinner?'


	8. Chapter 8

That night, as Sirius said goodnight to Harry, he prayed to Merlin that Harry wouldn't wake in the night. He was losing precious sleep time. Living with a rambunctious eight soon to be nine year old wasn't exactly peaceful. Even though Harry had become clingy and more withdrawn, he was still as wild as ever.

As Sirius climbed into bed, he sent one last request to Merlin that he be able to sleep through the night. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

No sooner than Sirius had fallen asleep, he was woken by a loud cry. Sirius groaned and rolled out of bed, glancing at his watch. He had been sleeping for three hours, but it felt like three minutes. He trudged to Harry's room and opened the door.

Harry was thrashing about in his bed, worse than any other night Sirius could remember. Sirius, becoming worried, hurried over to his godson's side, stepping on a block and cursing quietly as he kneeled beside the bed.

'Harry, wake up.' He shook his godson, trying to wake him. Sirius, not knowing what else to do after failing to wake Harry, grabbed the glass of water on Harry's bedside table and dumped it on his godson's head. Harry yelped and sat up quickly, glaring at Sirius, though it wasn't as intense as it could be and ended fast. Harry looked down at his bed sheets and sniffed.

'C'mon Harry, let's go get something to drink.' Sirius took the child's hand and led him down the stairs to the kitchen. After they both had a Butterbeer in their hands, Sirius led Harry to the sitting room where they sat down on a sofa.

As they sipped their butterbeer, Sirius tried to think of something to say. He didn't know what would be appropriate and especially didn't want to insult or offend the boy, so he kept his mouth shut.

Once both had empty bottles, Sirius set his on the table and suggested,

'Harry, why don't you go up to bed now?' Harry shook his head, looking at the ground.

'Harry, you need some sleep.'

'Can I sleep in your room?' He asked quietly. Sirius winced and cursed in his head. He was trying to avoid this.

'How about I stay in your room until you fall asleep is it that okay?'

'Why can't I stay in your room?' Sirius winced again and ignored the question, picking Harry up. He carried the boy to his room where he placed him in his bed and tucked him in. Sirius then sat on the floor against the bed and said,

'I'm staying here; now try to get some sleep, okay?' Harry nodded and closed his eyes. As Sirius waited for Harry to fall asleep, he flipped through a photo album he found on the floor. It was the one Sirius and Remus had given Harry for his seventh birthday. It was filled with pictures of the three and Harry's 

parents. At this thought, Sirius realized that Harry's birthday was approaching. This gave Sirius something to think about as he waited for Harry to fall asleep.

He got an idea, but fell asleep before he could think of the details.

'Remus mate, could you come over for a while? Thanks,' Sirius pulled his head out of the fire and went over to the table where Harry was finishing his breakfast.

'Done, okay. Why don't you go play up in your room for a bit while Remus and I talk?' Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to his room. As Sirius waved his wand to wash the dishes, the fire turned green and Remus fell out.

'So what was it you wanted to talk about?' Remus asked as they both sat at the kitchen table.

'I've an idea for Harry's present, but I need help with the details, and I want to know if you'll participate.' Remus pretended to look offended.

'Of course I'll help and be a part of it. Now what is the idea?'

'I was thinking we take him somewhere he's never been for a week. Like a holiday.' Remus looked impressed.

'That's actually a very good idea Padfoot. It might help with the nightmares too. How'd you think of it?'

'Oh you know; I'm just really smart like that.' Remus snorted and said,

'Of course you are. So where are we going to take him?'

'I don't know. I was thinking we could rent a cottage somewhere in Belgium or something.'

'Why Belgium?'

'Well, you know... Actually, I have no idea why Belgium. It just seemed like a good idea. Anyways, we could make it a sort of tradition. Each year at his birthday we rent a cottage somewhere new.'

'I like it Padfoot. I still can't believe you thought of it though.'

Sirius threw an orange at him.

'Harry, hurry up. Are you done packing yet?'

'Almost, hold on a moment.' Sirius and Remus were waiting for Harry at the fireplace. Two days before Harry's birthday and they were leaving for the cottage they had rented in Belgium.



Harry came thudding down the stairs, a bag packed with his clothes toys and other essential items being dragged behind him.

'Harry, your bag is going to rip if you drag it like that,' Sirius said amused. Harry shrugged.

'Where are we going exactly? You still haven't told me.'

'We're aware,' Remus said smiling. 'Don't worry, you'll love it. Now, just to be safe, you're going to floo with Sirius. We don't want you to end up in say, Belgium.' Sirius snorted. Harry glanced suspiciously between the two.

'Okay...' he said slowly.

'C'mere,' Sirius said stepping into the fireplace. 'Remus is taking care of our bags.' Sirius hoisted Harry into his arms, took a pinch of floo powder Remus had offered and addressed Remus,

'Well, see you there Remus.' And in a loud, clear voice Sirius said, 'Seventeen, Forestwood Bay.'

After a few seconds of spinning, Sirius and Harry tumbled out of a fireplace in a room with blue walls, white sofas and chairs and a light coloured table.

'Welcome Harry, to Belgium!' Sirius said just as Remus fell out of the fireplace. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at his godfather.

'Are you joking?' Sirius grinned and shook his head.

'We're going to be staying a week here. Happy birthday!' Harry closed his mouth and jumped at his godfather, giving his as strong a hug as he could manage. He then turned to Remus and gave him the same thank you.

'So, this is my birthday present? We're staying here, in Belgium for a week?' When Remus and Sirius nodded, Harry asked,

'Who thought of this?'

'Why, I, mini marauder, thought it would be a fantastic idea to stay in dear old Belgium for a week, to celebrate your birthday.' Harry stared blankly at Sirius before saying,

'You're not telling the truth, are you? You thought of this? Not Remus?' Sirius pretended to frown and said,

'Don't you have more faith in your dear old godfather?' Harry laughed and hugged his godfather again.

'Thanks, both of you.'

'No problem kiddo, now let's go pick our rooms.'



After a tour of the cottage, the three had each picked their own room for the week stay.

Harry had picked a dark green room with yellow curtains and bed sheets. His window looked out onto a beach.

Sirius had picked the room beside Harry. It was painted deep purple with green bed sheets and curtains. His window also looked out onto a beach.

Remus' room was across the hall from Harry and Sirius' rooms. It was painted blue with light blue bed sheets and curtains. His window view looked out onto a small valley.

All in all, the three greatly enjoyed their first day in Belgium.


	9. Chapter 9

'Sirius!' Sirius was up and out of his bed in a matter of seconds. He ran into his godson's room right to the side of the bed. The child was under his covers, and Sirius could just make out the shaking of the bed. Sirius sighed and uncovered the boy, pulling him onto his knee.

'Every thing okay Padfoot?' A voice asked quietly. Sirius looked tiredly to the door to see Remus standing in his dressing gown.

'Everything's fiiine Moony,' Sirius yawned.

'I don't think so. Here give me Harry and go get some sleep.' Sirius got up without a fight and handed Harry over, shuffling back to his room.

'Where'd Sirius go?' Harry asked in a small voice muffled by Remus' dressing gown.

'He's just gone back to bed. I'm going to stay with you though.' Harry nodded and leant back against Remus. After a while, Harry fell asleep, allowing Remus to stumble back to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

'Sirius! I'm hungry!' Remus woke to the loud cry of a hungry eight year old. Remus vaguely heard Sirius' answer of,

'Okay, I'm up, I'm coming.' Remus sighed and sat up in his bed, stretching. There was no way he would fall asleep with the loud child down the stairs. Sirius could get just as loud. Remus made his way to the bathroom before Sirius could get back up there. From his experiences at school, he knew Sirius loved to take his time in the shower.

As Remus stepped into the steamy shower, he couldn't help but feel his respect for his friend, which was already quite high, become even higher. He got up with his godson every night to comfort him from his nightmares, missing up to an hour of sleep every night, yet still keeping up with the rambunctious child and looking as if he had had twelve hours of sleep each night, all day long. He did tend to get tired easier towards the later evening, but Sirius would always shrug it off. He was really very stubborn sometimes and Remus had a bad feeling it would rub off on Harry. Actually, it already had. Or, as far as Remus knew, that was from James. Remus shuddered as he thought about James' stubborn genes and Sirius' stubborn influence combined. Harry was going to be an interesting teenager...

Remus turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off before pulling dark blue robes on. He brushed his teeth and then headed down to the kitchen from which two voices could be heard.

'... You're mad!' Curious about the conversations Remus was heading into, he stopped just outside the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen.



'I am _not _mad!' Remus heard Sirius' indignant voice say. He had to stifle a laugh not to be heard. Sirius was most definitely mad. Apparently Harry thought so too, but he wasn't so kind as to not laugh out loud.

'Sirius, you've never cooked without your wand! You'll end up burning the cottage down!'

'Thank you for your support,' Sirius said dryly.

'_So that's why Harry said that. I agree with Harry, I don't fancy having to tell the people we rented this place from that a grown man who can't cook destroyed the place.'_

Remus entered the kitchen, smiling cheerfully.

'Good morning Padfoot, Harry.' Remus addressed the two in the kitchen.

'Morning Remus,' Harry greeted.

'Morning Moony!' Sirius pulled Remus into a one armed hug. Remus raised his brow.

'Whatever you're planning to ask, the answer is no.' Sirius pretended to look affronted.

'What do you think we were planning to ask?'

'Oh, I don't know, maybe to turn some innocent muggles blue or something,' Remus said nonchalantly. At that, Harry who had been listening to the conversation with increasing amusement, burst into laughter.

'I wasn't going to ask that, but it is a fairly good idea... I'm just playing with you Moony!' Sirius said as Remus' brow rose further north.

'You'd better be. If Ministry officials turn up, I'm not covering you.'

'Thanks _mate,'_ Sirius muttered. 'But that's not what we had in mind. Before you woke, we were discussing the idea of exploring the valley just across the road.' Remus, to say in the least was surprised.

'Why not, it's a fantastic idea!'

'Really?' Harry asked.

'Why are you so surprised I said yes?'

'Because you never say yes to anything fun?' Sirius guessed. Remus reached over and swatted him on the head.

'Of course Harry'll have to go under his glamour charms.'

'Aw, Remus! I hate going under those charms! Besides, we're not even in England anymore. No one here'll recognise me.' Remus shrugged.



'It's not my fault, and there are other wizarding communities other than the ones in Britain. Every witch and wizard around the world knows your name. Now go have a quick wash so we'll have more time outside.'

Harry marched from the room muttering how he hated being famous, causing the two adults to snort in laughter.

'Harry, please just wait a moment.' Harry was fidgeting in his seat as Remus tried to get him to stay still long enough to apply the glamour charms.

'Harry, you know what happens when you're moving around a lot while someone's casting a glamour charm,' Sirius reminded the boy. A few years ago, Harry had been extremely jumpy while Sirius was applying the charm, causing the boy's godfather to accidentally turn the boy's hair blue instead of his eyes. Harry had _not _been happy when his punishment was to go around like that for the rest of the day.

Harry sighed and stopped moving long enough for Remus to turn his hair brown and his eyes blue. This was _always _the disguise Harry had.

'Remind me again _why_ I have to go through these charms?' Harry asked.

'Harry,' Remus warned. 'You know you won't find out until you're older.' Harry groaned in frustration.

'How much older? And why don't you two have to wear the charms?'

'We'll most likely tell you when you turn ten. That way you have a year before you go to Hogwarts to ask questions.' Sirius answered before Remus.

'Fine,' the boy answered as he stood up and replaced his glasses. Even through magic could cure a lot of things, poor eyesight wasn't one.

'Let's go then. We're running out of daylight!' Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him to the door.

'Whoa, we're coming. Hold your hippogriffs,' Sirius exclaimed as he very nearly tripped on a rug. Harry stopped tugging on his godfather's arm and impatiently waited by the door for the two grown men to tie their shoes. After they were done taking their time with their shoes, Harry opened the door and marched outside, Sirius and Remus in tow.

**Author's Note – Bloody hell, I'm so sorry everyone! I was in a rush to update the chapter this morning and I guess I updated it with a chapter from a different story. I guess you all get a preview of the other one. Im so sorry, and frnakly, a little embarrased at the moment!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


	10. Chapter 10

'Sirius, look I've got a frog!' Sirius turned to see his godson hurrying towards him, his hands cupped around a small living critter.

'Do you now? Let's see it then.' Harry opened his hands to show a small green coloured frog.

'Can I keep him Sirius?' Sirius stared at his godson.

'You want to keep it?' Harry nodded keenly.

'Yes please. I'll keep good care of it. I'll feed it and I'll-'

'Whoa Harry, okay you can keep it.' Sirius grinned as Harry jumped up and ran to Remus, holding the frog in his hand the whole time. He distinctly heard the boy exclaim,

'Remus, look what Sirius is letting me keep! It's a frog...' Sirius grinned and shook his head, continuing his exploration of the valley.

Little over an hour ago Harry had dragged Sirius and Remus out the door of their rented cottage to explore the valley across the way.

Harry had kept the two adults busy by discovering things and running to his guardian and friend to show them his discoveries.

So far he had discovered a dead bird, a worm, a canine footprint, a snake, a bright blue flower and most recently, the frog Sirius had agreed to let him keep.

Sirius trekked back to the other two and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'So kiddo, what're you going to name you new mate?' The two grown men watched, amused, as Harry frowned, seemingly in deep thought.

'Joe! His name'll be Joe!' Sirius snorted as Remus turned a laugh into a cough.

'And, and why is his name to be Joe?' Sirius asked, trying in vain not to laugh. Harry shrugged.

'I don't know anyone with that name. I like it.' Sirius nodded, trying and failing to see the child's logic. Why not name it Dudley and then torture it?

Sirius grimaced at this thought. No, it was much to evil for an eight year old to even think about.

'We should probably go back for diner soon,' Remus commented as he and Sirius splashed through a pond, following Harry who was jumping in each puddle he came across.

'Probably,' Sirius agreed lightly.



'Harry! Please don't jump... Ergh...' Remus groaned as Harry jumped into a particularly muddy puddle, splattering mud all over himself. Sirius groaned.

'Must he jump in every available puddle?' Remus chuckled.

'Have you ever been a child before Padfoot?' Sirius looked scandalised.

'I've never stopped. Growing has only made my good looks and irresistible face improve.'

'Padfoot, you need help. Mental help.'

'Well excuse me for stating the painstakingly obvious!' Sirius huffed. Remus just groaned and said,

'Well I'm headed back to the cottage. Collect Harry and then come back. I don't fancy you being out here after dark.' Sirius rolled his eyes and agreed, bidding his friend good bye before heading to his godson.

'Harry, we've got to go back now. It's getting late and we need to eat and get you cleaned up. C'mon now.'

'Aw, can't we stay out a little bit longer?' Harry complained. Sirius sighed.

'No, I'm sorry kiddo. You can blame Remus when we get back. He's the one who said we have to go inside now.' Harry groaned but followed without further comment, Joe still held securely in his hands.

When they reached the cottage they found Remus waiting on the porch, wand in hand.

'Shoes off,' he instructed the both of them. He was using that 'don't-argue-or-mess-with-me-or-else' voice. The two obeyed and pulled their muddy shoes off, placing them on the porch in front of Remus.

'Harry, put Joe in here,' Remus pointed to a large fish tank. It was already occupied by rocks, water, grass and moss. Harry obeyed, gently placing the frog in the tank.

Remus waved his wand over their clothes and shoes, muttering a quick cleaning charm.

'You can each go have a shower because I'm not about to use Scourgify on your skin.' Harry and Sirius each frowned in turn.

'You go ahead Harry. I'll have after you.' Harry nodded and bounded up the stairs, eager to take a quick shower as he was actually fairly hungry.

'Whoa Harry, that was fast!' Harry grinned proudly as he stood in front of his godfather five minutes after he had run up the stairs. His hair was still dripping water.

'I know. I went as fast as I could because I'm really hungry.'



'Ah...' Sirius nodded in understanding. 'We should probably get you some food then, eh?' Harry nodded anxiously.

'Yes please. I don't know how much longer I can last,' Harry added the last sentence dramatically, ungracefully falling onto a chair. Sirius snorted and said,

'Let's get you some diner before you break your neck by 'gracefully' falling again.' Harry glared at his godfather's back as he went around preparing fish and chips.

'I agree with ol' Padfoot here Harry.' ('I am _not_ old!' Sirius retorted angrily.) 'I wouldn't fancy having to take you to St Mungos.' Harry stuck his tongue out childishly at Remus, grinning the whole time, or grinning as much as one could whilst sticking their tongue out.

'You'd better put that tongue back in before I magic it to stay like that,' Remus joked.

'Oh lighten up Moony.'

'I was _joking_ Padfoot.'

'Well I apologize for not being able to tell if you were kidding or not.' Remus rolled his eyes, and made a face to Harry behind Sirius' back as he turned back to the counter, putting the food onto three separate plates.

He placed one plate in front of each person and sat down. As soon as his bottom touched the chair, Harry was devouring his food.

'Harry, time to go to bed!' Remus called through the house.

'Shush!' Sirius came into the kitchen where Remus was and said 'he's already asleep. Fell asleep ten minutes ago while we were playing chess.' Remus looked up from his book, surprise etched on his face.

'He's fallen asleep already?'

'Moony, it's already half past eleven.'

'Is it really? Merlin, I didn't notice.' Sirius shook his head, grinning.

'Anyways, I've put him to bed already, and I'm going to bed. See you in the morning.'

'Night Padfoot.' Sirius wave to his friend and made his way up the stairs to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke the day of his ninth birthday to a pounding on his door. He stood and stumbled to the door pulling it open only to be drenched in water.

Quite awake, Harry looked up to see his godfather standing before him, a large smile plastered on his face.

'Must you give me a shower while I'm still in my pyjamas? I'm quite capable of doing it myself thanks.'

'Sorry Harry, but it's you birthday! You're officially nine years old today.'

'I know, but I'd have been quite happy if my present was to sleep in.'

'Ah that's no fun! C'mon and have some breakfast and then you can open your presents.' Harry groaned and grabbed his dressing gown before hurrying down the stairs after Sirius. Remus was already at the table, the Daily Prophet in hand, toast in the other.

'Happy birthday Harry!' Remus greeted.

'Thanks Remus.'

'Why're you all wet?'

'Sirius.'

'Here, I'll dry you.'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Harry sat down and pulled a plate of toast towards him, spreading marmalade on it.

'So, when do I get my presents?'

'Eager now that you're awake hey?' Sirius teased.

'Shut up Sirius.'

'I guess we could give you your gifts now...' Sirius trailed off. Harry looked up, excited. 'Alright, I'll go collect them.' Remus chuckled as Sirius left the room.

'You certainly know how to get what you want. I can't wait until you arrive at Hogwarts.' Harry grinned and finished his toast as Sirius came back into the room carrying two packages.

'These are from Remus and me both.' Harry nodded and opened the first one. It was a pile of pictures of the three of them and Harry's parents.

'We thought you'd like some more to add to your ever growing album,' Remus commented. Harry nodded as he shuffled through the pictures. After a few moments of looking through the pictures, Harry 

moved to the last gift. He unwrapped it to see the words '_Broom Servicing Kit for All Ages' _written in big purple letters.

'Whoa...' He breathed as he flipped the box over and read what it included. 'This is great! Thanks so much!' Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair.

'You're very welcome!'

'Why don't you go get that album of yours and we'll help you add the photos,' Remus suggested.

'Okay.' Harry dashed up the stairs and grabbed his already full photo album, sprinting down the stairs. To most kids, photos for their birthday would be a huge disappointment, but to someone like Harry who had never known his parents, they were greatly appreciated and treasured.

'Let's get these put in their proper places.' The three spent the remainder of the morning organizing the album. They had a long lunch break in which they laughed _a lot_ and filled themselves to the maximum.

After lunch, Sirius had Remus put some protective charms around the cottage's back garden so Sirius and Harry could play one on one Quidditch. After five gruelling hours of Quidditch, Harry landed saying he was tired, hungry and cold.

'Why don't you go have a wash while I try to get your godfather out of the sky and make dinner, yeah?'

'Okay,' Harry made his way slowly into the cottage and up the stairs to the bathroom. He had had such a great time in the air playing Quidditch, but he had to admit, five hours was a long time. He pulled his clothes off and stepped under the spray of the shower thinking of his gifts.

The pictures were one of his favourite gifts. You couldn't replace his parents, and pictures were the next best thing to get to know his parents, along with stories from his godfather and Remus.

Of course, he couldn't forget the whole trip to Belgium. It was probably the best gift he had ever received. He also just realized he hadn't had a nightmare that night. Maybe Belgium was doing him some good?

'Padfoot, get down here and come help me prepare dinner!'

'What if I don't?'

'Then I'll hex you into oblivion!'

'Oi, that's not nice!'

'Neither is not taking part in preparing you godson's birthday dinner!'

'Fine, I'm coming down now.' When he didn't come down, Remus gave an exasperated sigh.



'Sirius, please!'

'Hold your hippogriffs; I'm just doing one more lap!'

'I'm going inside now, if you're not down in five minutes, I'm locking you out and you'll have to sleep as Padfoot all night.'

'I have my wand though!' Remus grinned.

'Are you sure about that?' Sirius looked down to see Remus sprint to the cottage door. Sirius, amusement bubbling up inside him, urged his broom to go faster and he passed Remus and flew straight into the cottage.

'Ha! Now you can't lock me out!' He punched the air triumphantly. Remus only smiled.

'I know, but I got you inside didn't I?' Sirius deflated faster than a balloon coming in contact with a pin.

'You tricked me!' Sirius exclaimed aghast.

'I believe so. Don't look so offended! I wasn't a marauder for nothing, was I?' Sirius just shook his head as Harry came bounding down the stairs.

'I'm hungry!' He announced.

'This is why you should've come in sooner. Now we've a hungry nine year old on our hands.'

'Don't worry, I'll keep him occupied,' Sirius led Harry into the sitting room.

'Don't destroy anything, but if you do, fix it before I see it!'

'Sure thing boss!' Remus grinned before he realized he had been tricked as well. Sirius just got out of cooking.

'Sirius!' Remus' shout was followed by loud laughter from up stairs.

'Oh I'll get you Sirius Orion Black. Just you wait. You've yet to see the wrath of a Lupin werewolf.'

Remus started on dinner, plotting ways to get Sirius back. _I could always add Harry to it. It seems as if he was in on it, the way he was laughing along... But it's his birthday... Ah well, he can't always have a quiet day in his life when he's residing with a Black and a Lupin. _

Remus grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

'Sirius! Sirius, come quick!' Sirius was up and out of his bed in a flash. He ran down the stairs to the sitting room, skidding on the rug.

'What is it?' He asked the newly eleven year old Harry.

'There's an owl coming!' Sirius glanced outside to see a barn owl making its way towards the small cottage in the English countryside.

Ever since Harry had turned eleven a week ago, he had been talking nonstop about his Hogwarts letter. Harry, Sirius and Remus had just gotten back from a five day holiday in Turkey (continuing their tradition from when Harry turned nine) when Harry had asked out of the blue,

'When do Hogwarts letters come?' Remus had answered that his should be coming soon and that there was nothing to worry about; he was going to go to Hogwarts.

So for the past few days, Harry had uncovered Sirius' book, '_Hogwarts: A History' _and had been telling Sirius random facts about the school. Sirius was getting irritated, to say the least.

There was also another though on Sirius' mind. He and Remus had yet to tell Harry why he had to go under glamour charms everywhere he went and why he was famous as well as an orphan. (Although Sirius and Remus never referred to him as an orphan, they thought it sounded rude and unsympathetic, even though Harry hated people's sympathy.

Sirius came back to the present when he heard Harry take a deep breath. Sirius grinned at Harry and grabbed the letter from the owl that had just landed on the windowsill.

_Mr Harry J. Potter..._

Sirius grinned again and handed the thick letter to Harry.

Excited yet nervous, Harry fumbled with the wax seal on the back of the letter and broke open the envelope. Harry read through it, a smile breaking onto his face. He read it over three more times before he made any sounds or movement.

'I got in!' He cheered and hugged his godfather before rushing up the stairs. Sirius gave a grim smile before throwing some Floo powder into the fireplace and saying Remus' address.

'Remus?'

'Sirius, what's wrong?' Remus came into the room. He had heard the slight distress in his friend's voice.

'Harry just got his Hogwarts letter.' Remus blinked.

'Isn't that a good thing? It means that Harry'll stop talking about it, right?'

'Yes, but it also means we owe him an explanation, any time before September first.'

'Ah...'



'So, when're we going to tell him?'

'Tonight? We can get it over with; just tell him to ask anything he wants. That way if he comes up with any more questions he has roughly a month to ask before he's gone.'

'Sure, come over for dinner then.'

'Six?'

'Six.'

'Thanks Sirius,' Harry stood and took his plate to the counter while Remus banished the rest of the mess on the table to the sink.

'Harry, can you not leave just yet please? Thanks.' Harry sat back down at his spot around the table and peered curiously from his godfather to friend. Sirius waved his wand over the dirty dishes before slowly making his way to the table.

'Sirius.' Sirius glanced at Remus and sighed, quickening his pace to the table. He sat down and looked Harry directly in the eye, causing Harry to gulp. _Had he done something wrong?' _Sirius cleared his throat and said,

'Ask us anything.' Harry just stared.

'What?'

'Ask us anything. Why you've needed to go under glamour charms, why you're famous, why you mum and dad are dead. Anything.' Harry stared. He had been waiting for years to get the chance to ask so many questions, but now, now he couldn't think of a single one.

'What happened to mum and dad?'

'They were murdered.' Remus answered bluntly, his face clear of all emotions.

'By who?'

'There was a man named Voldemort. He wanted complete power. On Halloween night, when you were a year old, he went to your house. Most think he was looking for your parents to become his followers. They were powerful people, you parents... But that wasn't why he went.' Sirius trailed off, his head hanging.

'Who was Voldemort?'

'His name was Tom Riddle,' Remus explained. 'He was engrossed in the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He ended up making a group of followers called Death Eaters. Voldemort was... Power hungry I suppose. He wanted to take over the wizarding world. He almost did until he was stopped.'



'How?' Harry was very curious now.

'You stopped him.'

'What?' Harry couldn't believe his ears.

'When Voldemort went to your house, he only wanted to kill you. Instead, your mum and dad put up a great fight, but he ended up killing them to get to you. He spoke the killing curse, but somehow the curse rebounded back to him. You're the only one known to have ever survived that curse.' Harry stared, wide eyed at the two remaining marauders. They were joking, they _had_ to be joking. It couldn't be true...

'Is that why I'm famous? Because I survived the killing curse?' Remus nodded gravely.

'That's why you go under the glamour charms. Well, there are actually two reasons. One, so you get attacked every time you go out into the public eye and the second is because there are a few of Voldemort's followers who would like to finish Voldemort's job for him.' Harry nodded and the kitchen went silent. After a few minutes Harry asked,

'Why did Voldemort want to kill me?'

'That's a question we cannot answer.' When Harry went to protest, Sirius held up a hand. 'Not because we don't want to, but because we don't know.'

'Oh...' Harry stood suddenly. 'Thanks for uh, answering my questions...' And he pounded up the stairs to his room. Sirius went to follow but Remus held him back.

'Let him mull things over for a bit, by himself with no interruptions. He just needs some time.' Sirius sighed and nodded, sitting back down at the table. 'I'll make some tea I suppose,' Remus got up and bustled around the kitchen, tapping the kettle with his wand.

'You think he's alright?' Sirius asked. Remus considered the question.

'I think he will be... After he thinks things through and then gets to accept the fact that all those things happened.'

'I suppose.' They looked to the ceiling as they heard shuffling.

'Go see if he's alright. I'll wait down here.'

'Thanks Moony, you're a lifesaver.'

'Is that all?'

'For now yes.' Sirius threw Remus a cheeky grin before heading up the stairs.



'Harry?' Sirius knocked on his godson's wooden door.

'Yeah?' Harry opened the door to let Sirius in.

'Are you alright?' Harry shrugged.

'I'm fine. Just need to mull things over a little. Get used to knowing everything today when I knew nothing yesterday.'

'That's what Remus said,' Sirius smirked. 'You don't have any questions though, do you?'

'Not that I can think of at the moment no. Thanks for telling me everything though. I'd rather knowing about my own past than go to Hogwarts and know nothing.'

'Yeah Remus and I thought it better if you didn't learn from a textbook.'

'That stuff's in textbooks?'

'Course, it was a life changing event for tons of people. You're in some of those books by the way.'

'I am?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Well defeating the most powerful dark wizard of the century deserves some recognition.' Harry grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

'Harry, let's go-'

'I'm right here Sirius, no need to yell.' Sirius spun around to see his godson sitting on his school trunk.

'How'd you get the- Oh never mind, I know you won't tell me anyways.'

'You get smarter and smarter each day Sirius.'

'Oi! I am not stupid!' At Harry's cheeky grin he sighed.

'Okay, _sometimes _I'm stupid, but thats no reason to insult the very person who puts a roof over your head and feeds you.'

'Oh hush Padfoot; you only do it because you're legally his godfather.' Remus grinned as he brushed his robes off from using the floo.

'I do not! I feel for him like no one else!'

'Right.'

'Have you two checked the time recently?' Remus asked.

'No, why?'

'Because you've twenty minutes to get to King's Cross before the Hogwarts Express leaves.'

'What! Oh bloody effing _hell_! Harry, are you ready? Everything packed?'

'Yeah, I've been packed for a fortnight Sirius.'

'Right, I forgot. Do you have your trainers on?' Harry lifted his foot to show a black and white shoe.

'Good, good, now where's Hedwig?'

'Right here.' Harry lifted a large cage containing a snowy white owl he had received for a past birthday.

'Padfoot, stop panicking and _breathe_. That's it, deep breathes in and out. Good job. Now relax. Harry knows what he's doing. As he said, he's been packed for a fortnight.' Remus shook his head. This was ridiculous. A grown man having a panic attack over his godson being ready for school. He could see some apprehension, but not panic...

'Why couldn't we just apparate straight onto the platform?' Harry, Sirius and Remus were quickly walking through the crowded sidewalk outside King's Cross.

'Because, it doesn't work like that, plus, it's part of the Hogwarts experience to get onto the platform the normal way.'

'How _do_ you get onto the platform?'

'You'll see,' Sirius answered, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. 'So how does it feel to not be under the glamour charms?' Harry shrugged.

'Not that much different really. It's just that I know I don't have the charms on me.' They entered the station and headed towards platforms nine and ten.

'Okay Harry, we're almost on the platform.' Harry stared around him.

'So how do we get on?'

'Watch them.' Harry turned to see a father, mother and daughter approach the barrier. The girl had a trunk just like Harry's. 'Keep watching...' Harry trained his eyes on them and watched as they walked towards the platform. Suddenly though, they were gone.

'Where'd they go?' Harry questioned.

'Onto the platform.' Remus answered and smiled at the bemused look on the boy's face.

'What? How? Where?' Remus and Sirius laughed.

'All you have to do Harry, is walk straight at the barrier. Don't hesitate and don't be scared, otherwise you'll crash,' Sirius explained with a straight face.

'Are you pulling my leg?' Harry asked, not knowing whether to believe his godfather or not.

'Of course I'm not pulling you leg! Why would I do such a thing?'

'Because you've done it almost daily since I came to live with you.'

'Oh, well I'm not pulling your leg this time.' Harry, not believing his godfather turned around.

'Remus?'

'Ah, I'm sorry Harry, but right now, Sirius is telling the truth.' Harry stared, open mouthed. 'I'll go first, so watch carefully.' Remus walked purposefully towards the wall. One moment he was there, and then next he wasn't.

'C'mon Harry,' Sirius grasped the handle of the trolley they had put Harry's trunk on and dragged him to the wall. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. Harry opened one eye, and then another and was flabbergasted to see a big scarlet train._ The Hogwarts Express..._

'Whoa...' Sirius grinned proudly as Remus picked Harry's trunk up and stored it in an empty compartment.

Kids were milling about, hugging those they hadn't seen over the summer, parents were fretting over their children, making sure they had everything and younger kids who didn't look old enough to attend Hogwarts were running around the platform.

'Well, this is it Harry. You're off on to Hogwarts...' Sirius feigned tears.

'Oh grow up Padfoot,' Remus grinned but turned serious again. 'Just one thing to remember Harry. Don't be worried if people recognise you. You'll be getting it a lot now that you're starting at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, people are starting to stare already.' Remus and Sirius glanced around at Harry's comment and realized he was right.

'Well maybe they're just staring at me, because you know, I am extremely good looking.' Harry laughed and asked,

'Sirius, where do you get these ideas from?'

'Anyways,' Remus interrupted as they only had two minutes before the train left. 'Remember to have fun, don't get too many detentions, as I know Sirius will tell you to get some and be yourself. Don't pretend just to get a friend or two.'

'And kick Mrs Norris for me,' Sirius added in an undertone causing Harry to laugh.

'I'll try to do all those, but,' Harry stopped mid sentence biting his lip.

'What's bothering you?' Sirius asked.

'There's only a minute.' Remus warned.

Ignoring Remus, Harry asked quietly, 'what if I don't make any friends? I don't want any friends that'll _only_ be my friends because I'm famous.' Sirius frowned and pulled Harry into a quick hug.

'Don't worry about that Harry. Someone will like you for who you are and not because you're the boy-who-lived.' Harry nodded against Sirius' chest, somewhat reassured. As the doors started closing Harry gave Remus and Sirius each one more hug before scrambling onto the train.

As the train pulled out of the station, Harry stuck his head out the window, not unlike most students and waved madly to Sirius and Remus. He was nervous to go to Hogwarts, but excited all the same. It was going to be a great adventure.

**Author's Note - Well, this is it. I'm finished! I'm kind of glad... I liked writing this _very _much, but I'm glad I'm not strapped to it anymore and I get to start on some new ideas. I already have three formed in my head. So I'll be taking a two week holiday with my family and then I'll be back and I'll post a one shot or start writing my next novella/short story. So I hope everyone enjoyed this and I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, alerted, and reviewed this. Same goes for 'Changes.' **

**-PadfootProngs7**


End file.
